Christmas Star
by Moony O'Craft
Summary: No entendía el porque iban a celebrar la navidad, pero al menos sacaría algo bueno de ello. Regalo navideño para Mouxe


¡Felices fiestas! Esto es un pequeño regalo para una muy querida amiga mía por la navidad. Mi querida Mouxe aquí tu regalo, te quiero mucho muchisimo. Eres la primera amiga que hice aqui en , y fue en este fandom, así que de todo corazón espero que te guste. Feliz navidad querida.

****Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenec, ni jamas sera mío. Yo solo hago historias sin fines de lucro sobre sus personajes. Todos los derechos de autor son a**** Masami Kurumada****

* * *

Miro todo con curiosidad, mucho verde y rojo para su gusto, y muchos señores gordos con gorros en diferentes tamaños por todas partes. ¿Los responsables? Sus fieles e inseparables amigos y camaradas, habían dicho que ese año podían tomar la costumbre de Hyoga de celebrar la navidad, aquello le parecía algo… estupido, empezando porque la mayoría eran asiáticos, y su sistema de creencia era el clásico politeísta griego.

El castaño suspiro un poco mientras se acomodo más en el confortable y suave sofá donde se encontraba, al punto de casi quedar totalmente hundido en este; cerro sus ojos por la comodidad, además estaba calido, lo cual era perfecto por el clima invernal que hacia fuera de la mansión. Tampoco es que se extrañara del frió que hacia, estaban en pleno diciembre, aquello era normal. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y los dirigió hacia la ventana, nevaba y se veía blanquecino todo fuera de esta, le gustaba más el blanco que el rojo demasiado brillante y chillón junto con ese verde algo frió que decoraban el interior.

—Seiya— Una voz masculina y algo enojada, pero aun así serena le saco de su ensoñación y discusión interna sobre su gusto de colores y miro a las tres personas justo frente a él—No estas escuchándonos, no nos pones nada de atención a lo que te decimos, era algo importante—El castaño miro con duda en su ojos a su locutor, esperando que repitiera aquello tan importante— Saori y yo te preguntamos si querías poner la estrella en el árbol de navidad.

Seiya miro con impresión al otro castaño, este le sonreía con mezcla de inocencia y genuinidad a la par de que este le extendía una estrella. Luego desvió su mirada a Hyoga el cual tenia una sutil sonrisa esperando que tomara la estrella. Eso era perfecto, si le permitían ser sarcástico, una de las personas más inocentes que conocía y el partidario de la festividad tenían sonrisas sutiles, pero cargadas de presión para que aceptara, y no podia recurrir a la seriedad de Shiryu o de Ikki en ese momento para que lo salvaran de aquello, pésimo momento para que les encargaran unas compras; En realidad, pensándolo mejor parecía hasta planeado el que no estuvieran.

Y debatiendo su mirada entre el rubio y el castaño, vio como la tercera persona tomo con rapidez y sutileza la estrella en manos del santo de Andrómeda, juro que escucho algo pero realmente trato de no prestarle atención a esa voz, realmente lo trataba, quizás tanto como evitaba mirar a quien ahora poseía el falso astro, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al tener a aquella persona frente de si, tapando cualquier lugar donde no centrar su atención que no fuera su cara.

Su cara… su serena cara, sonriéndole mientras algunos mechones castaños ceniza enmarcaban su rostro, y sus ojos azules parecían brillar con insistencia mientras le miraba, oh como le miraba, sentía que había perdido una guerra incluso antes de empezarla en el segundo que las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvearse correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Le gustaba como le miraba aunque en ese momento no sabia si le miraba con una mezcla de chantaje y ternura por la navidad.

No, ella jamás lo miraría así, aunque eso podría parecer a ojos ajenos. Ella lo miraba de la misma manera que él la miraba descaradamente, con una absurda y compleja combinación de devoción, agradecimiento, una pizca de capricho, y obviamente una cantidad de amor que no estaba seguro que su corazón pudiera contener. Se miraban como un par de adolescentes enamorados bajo un muérdago.

—Seiya—La dulce y femenina voz había comenzado a sonar. ¿Recuerdan lo de la guerra que había perdido sin empezar? Ahora estaba seguro que ni esa, ni la que le siguieran iban a poder ganarla.

—Dime, Saori—El solo pudo sonreír aun más cuando ella sonrío abiertamente extendiéndole la estrella— Oh claro, la estrella del árbol, lo más importante de la navidad—Escucho como Hyoga trato de decir que eso no era lo importante, igual le resto importancia al momento de tomar la estrella entre sus manos junto a las de la chica— Por eso la pondrás conmigo— La chica soltó una risilla y fingió ayudarle a salir del sofá para luego caminar con el hacia el algo alejado árbol navideño con todas sus brillantes luces. Al menos algo podría sacar de eso.

* * *

Ha-ha-ha Happy Holidays


End file.
